My Curse
by Applesfalling
Summary: All that matters is me finding the one to break this curse, but can I convince this person to fall in love with me, or do I have to worm my way into his heart?
1. Awakening

_**Alright, so first story posted and I'd like feedback. If you are here to flame, just go away and judge someone elses. Thanks**_

Disclaiming anything to do with Inuyasha other than my character. If I did own it, I wouldn't be here. 

* * *

><p><strong><em>Awakening<em>**

Light was the first to pierce my dull and unused senses. Slowly, at first, I began to open my eyes for the first time in who knows how many centuries. I was greeted by a gray lighted room that was ranged with many different fabrics and many other odd eccentrics. Objects lined the walls and upon the far left wall were swords of all kinds. My eyes then shifted toward a rocking chair that held an old lady with string and two needles. Internally I furrowed my eyebrows, seeing that I could not move in my current state. Why, you may ask?

I'm a Doll.

I had long red hair that was in ringlets and gathered on top of my head, some framing my face and ice blue eyes. I was a small doll, but to a child, I was at least up to their waist. I was dressed in a black and white dress, Lolita style and had a black bow in my hair.

One may ask why I was here, up on a shelf, not able to move from my position. If I told you I were a demon, would you believe me? That I was a real creature, turned into a doll because of a curse?

Well, to put it simple, I was just that. An old hag had decided it would be fun to see a demon suffer and turned me into a very detailed and crafted doll, but nonetheless, I was still stuck in this form. The curse was that the most cold hardhearted demon must fall for me. Until then, I was stuck as a doll and would not be able to move unless someone personally owned me, as in, bought me, gave me to a child and so on. I had to be property to move, for I lived off the energy flowing through the body that owned me, for I can not eat and supply myself with nutrients.

Why was I awake then? The woman did not own me, but the store did, and she owned the store, thus owned everything in the store. Slowly, I was draining what life she had left, but why couldn't I move? I figure that since I am not directly owned by her, that I only have enough to finally wake from my long slumber.

A bell chimed and I was brought from my reverie. Looking down upon the floor from my high shelf, I spotted a young woman who seemed interested about this place. She had large chocolate brown eyes with long black hair that fell down past her shoulders. She wore a school uniform that was white and green with high socks and black shoes.

I watched as she moved throughout the place, looking at everything in her line of sight. My hope for being spotted was then dashed as she moved further to the other side of the store. I was going to be stuck this way for the rest of eternity. As I was starting to curse my luck for ever stumbling across that old hag, I heard a voice that broke through my internal ranting.

"Can I see that doll?"

The old woman looked up and my eyes held still, looking as glossy as any regular doll ever made. She nodded to the young girl who got a stepping stool, and standing upon it, she came to the level of the shelf I was on. Reaching forwards, she put her hands around my tiny waist and I could feel shivers traveling up my spine. At least she was gentle and not swinging me around or tugging on my limbs.

"How much is she?" the girl breathed while looking me over with astonishment. I was a very, very old doll and I looked life like. I could tell that she wanted to know who had crafted such a creation. Yes, I might be saying I was astonishingly beautiful and full of myself, but no, I was not. Being cursed and turned into a doll, I was giving an ethereal beauty to draw in attention and get me traveling from place to place. The elder lady walked up and clucked her tongue.

"That doll has been here since I was a little girl. A very strange one indeed, I must say. She has never opened her eyes, I wonder why they are opened now...Anyways, she is very old and must be delicate. So for pricing, I'd say a couple hundred yen."

The girl had bought me. My first reaction was surprise and as I left, I felt a giddiness bubbling up in my stomach. I was free from that building. As the girl walked with me, I caught sight of the elder woman and our eyes locked. She seemed surprised at the sudden appreciation that swam in my eye and nodded with a face of wonderment.

I could feel my limbs tingling and my small fingers clenched and unclenched. I had been placed upon the girls bed and then left alone, but she owned me, I was feeding off her energy and it was lively, something I so long desired. I could feel the warmth flowing through me and I couldn't believe the exotic feeling I had been missing for so long. Finally, I was able to slowly move and pushing myself up, I smiled widely as I looked around. Struggling to my feet, I happily began to take a couple of steps, almost falling, but I caught myself just as quickly.

"I'm free..." I whispered with raw emotion and tears slipped down my cheek as I breathed in deep. Clambering over the side of the bed, I dropped to the floor and began to stretch, moving my limbs as far as they could go. I felt so confined and stiff that I needed to move. It was then that the door opened and the girl walked into the room. I froze, surprised that she hadn't noticed me yet. It was a rule that all owners had to know that I was real, but my last one never woke me till the last day she had owned me.

"Hello." I said with a small smile upon my delicate features. The girl before me spun around with a startled scream and she stiffened as she found me standing before her.

"Wha?"

"My name is Aki, and you are my new owner." I stated, making it as obvious as possible that she owned me. Her mouth hung open and she closed it, repeating the cycle a couple of times before sitting down in a chair that was near her desk.

"Aki? But you're a doll!" she burst out. I put a hand to my chest with a hurt expression crossing it.

"I am a Doll under this curse. I am originally a Kitsune Demon, but an old Hag wanted to have fun and turned me into a doll. I have been this way for way too long."

"Ah..." she said before looking me over with caution, "but what do you mean owner?"

"Oh, yes, I need to explain everything. It was, I believe, almost seven hundred years ago that I was turned into this form. I had been walking, minding my own business when she attacked. The next thing I know is I'm a doll, unable to move if I do not have an owner. I am not allowed to consume things, so I feed off the energy that seeps from my owner. To brake this curse, I need to make a hardhearted demon fall in love with me. It seems like that will be forever impossible seeing how I always end up in long sleeps."

The girl sat there for a while and finally stood from the chair. Grabbing me from under the arms, she picked me up and held me up to her face.

"I'll take your word for it and I'll help you as best as I can. My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yes, it is nice to meet you as well, though very surprising." Kagome said while smiling at me and setting me down upon her bed. Settling down into a comfortable position, I let sleep take over my body and mind, still feeling tired even after that long sleep.


	2. Introduction

**_Of course I don't own anything except my Doll. I hope everyone likes this and if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. Please review and tell me how it is and If I need to delve further into my character._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Introductions<em>**

"Kagome, are you going to be carrying that doll everywhere you go now?" her mother questioned as Kagome and I appeared in the kitchen doorway. Kagome thought it best that I remained just a 'doll' around her family. So once again I became still and lifeless to those around me. Kagome smiled at her mother while grabbing a piece of toast and putting it into her mouth. Finishing it, she then grabbed her yellow back that sat near the door.

"Yes mother. I'm off to see Inuyasha and the gang. Tell everyone that I'll be back in a couple of days."

Once out the door, I clambered out of her arms and she let me get to the ground to walk along side her. It felt so good to be moving again and not stuck in a stifling atmosphere with all my previous owners. As we arrived to a small shed like building, I watched with rising curiosity as Kagome opened the door, allowing me to enter first before following, shutting the door behind her.

"I thought you said you were going to visit friends?" I questioned while looking at her with confusion. She grinned and held out her arms to me after shouldering the pack.

"Yes, and I time travel to get there. Let's just hope the well allows you through. I mean, you are a Kitsune demon even though no aura actually surrounds you."

"It comes with the doll curse." I bluntly stated, allowing her to pick me up once again. She quickly dragged over a stool and standing upon it with me clinging to her neck, she then gave me a brief smile before jumping in. I shrieked, only to stop as a bright purple and pink light, bordering mostly blue, engulfed us. When it finally settled down, I glanced around and then up, finding not only the building rooftop gone, but open sky.

"Can you climb? I wont be able to carry both you and the bag." Kagome said while looking at me. I glanced at the vines and nodded my head before being put to the ground. I watched Kagome climb up and scowled.

"Kagome, don't you think at least some shorts would do under you skirt?"

I snorted as Kagome slipped down the vine slightly and she glared down at me with pure red cheeks. I smiled at her innocently and she rolled her eyes before continuing. Yes, one could possibly see up my dress, but I was a doll, so I didn't have major parts like living creatures. I was shaped very womanly and had the looks, but that was it. Underneath the clothing was just a plain simple doll. Grabbing the vine, I began to follow and finally reaching the top, Kagome grabbed me under the arms and lifted me over the well lip.

"Alright, become lifeless again." she murmured while I sighed and sagged my shoulders. I had to obey my owner. Becoming nothing but a still doll again, I stared straight ahead with glossy eyes, watching the village farther ahead getting closer and closer. Upon entering it, I watched through my ice blue eyes as a ball launched itself at Kagome and I. Internally screaming, Kagome whirled to the side, still catching that flying ball.

"I missed you so much! Did you bring anything back for me?"

"Ah Shippo, nice to see you too. I've brought some candy and crayons with paper."

"Yes!" the one called Shippo cried. I couldn't see him, since he was out of my line of sight. Being a regular doll had its ups and downs. I couldn't move to see anything around me though when having to pretend I was nothing but an object.

"Feh, about time you finally showed up. I was just about to come and drag you back."

Kagome turned, which allowed me to see a red clad being with silver hair, golden eyes and dog ears on top of his head.

'Oh, half demon, must be part dog.' I mused to myself. It was then that his eyes landed on me and his brows pulled down with the frown that marred his face. I could see him sniffing the air tentatively and when he didn't find anything, his eyes left me and went back to Kagome. Shippo, who was still on her shoulder, where he had landed in the first place, grabbed at me, tugging my body from Kagome's grip.

"Shippo! Careful! Don't drop her, or hurt her, please!"

"I wont momma." he replied while jumping and landing upon the ground, turning me to face him. I was about the same height as him, almost bigger and he struggled with fully holding me off the ground. He studied me before turning his head and that's when I locked eyes with Kagome and smiled ever so slightly.

"She's so pretty! Did this come from your time momma?" Shippo pried while holding me closer in a delicate way. Kagome smiled and nodded while coming down to our height.

"I'll tell you a secret about her later. For now, let me go put her in the hut." Shippo reluctantly let me go and Kagome grasped my waist. Heading into the hut, we found it empty and she set her bag down and then I, next to it.

"Can I tell others about you?"

I came back to my normal state and stretched while nodding my head.

"Of course. If it is what my owner wishes, then they may do so." she patted me on the head and stood, heading for the doorway.

"I'll tell my friends tonight as we eat dinner in here. Other than that, please stay right there and try not to get caught moving."

I internally cried at not being able to actually move around and I sat in my spot, waiting for dinner as Kagome finally left the hut. It seemed like hours before the sun started setting and then a whole bunch of people began to crowed the small hut. An elderly woman by the name of Kaede and then the red clad one and Shippo along with Kagome. A couple minutes after that, another woman about the same age as Kagome came in followed by a cat demon and then a monk, by the looks of it. As they all sat eating and talking rather loudly, Kagome glanced at me, which in turn, had others glancing at me, seeing that their companion was distracted by me.

"Kagome, why do you keep looking at that doll?" questioned the other young female. Kagome finally grasped me and put me within her lap before looking at everyone. With a large smile, she held me up and her face came right next to mine.

"Everyone, meet Aki! She shall be joining us on our hunt for jewel shards."

Everyone fell silent and the monk coughed into his hand while everyone else stared with confusion.

"Kagome...it's a doll..."

I was tempted not to move, but that would be just too mean to my savor. Gathering up my courage, I allowed my body to become moveable again and grinned while raising my hand up to wave.

"Hello."


	3. Well Then

**Of course I don't own anything other than my doll. **

**Please enjoy and suggestions are welcome, even telling me if something needs to be edited.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well Then<strong>_

The responses I got had both Kagome and I giggling. Shippo had turned bright red, remembering his earlier comments and the rest were flabbergasted.

"This is Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kaede. Shippo you have already met and Kirara is Sango's cat demon."

The monk, who I learned was Miroku, cleared his throat and looked at me with curiosity. Finally not able to take the yearning of asking questions, he began to blurt out what was on his mind.

"So are you a spirit in a doll's body? How long have you been in there? Why are you in there?"

"Hold on, I'm capable of answering questions, just not all thrown at me at once. No, I'm under a curse. I've been this way since I was a kit and an old Hag wanted to see the child of a woman she despised, tormented. Now, to make it simple, I'm a full blooded Kitsune, only in this form. Fully grown now, but I do not truly know what I look like. I've been in this doll form for most of my whole life."

"Why are you with Kagome?" Sango questioned while holding her hands out, silently asking Kagome if she could see me. Kagome handed me over to Sango and I turned my head slightly to look back before looking straight at Sango.

"Kagome bought me from the store she found me in. She is my owner and the only way I can move about. To move, I need an owner to feed off of the energy that they emit from their bodies. It doesn't hurt them, but since I can't eat, its the only way for me to replenish my body."

The group seemed to understand what I was saying, yet it was still confusing just how I fed.

The next day I was running around with Shippo in the field a couple yards away from the village. We had taken a liking toward one another, him a kit of my kind. I hadn't seen my kind in so long that it was a relief that I could once again meet another. My red hair still in its fancy up position and ringlets bounced slightly as I ran with him. Even though I was a doll, I still had the speed of a demon. Shippo was still a kit and wouldn't gain his full speed until older, so I stayed at his pace.

"Come on Shippo! Move faster or you'll never be able to get to your full speed!" I teased. Shippo glared at me for a second before grinning wide and pushing himself even faster. I gladly met up with his speed, happy that he was gaining more stamina little by little. Coming to a stop, he panted as I stood staring at him with my piercing ice blue eyes.

"Can you use fox fire, Shippo?" I questioned while watching him with curiosity. Shippo's shoulders sagged slightly and I smiled.

"I can help you with that. All us Kitsune's have it, but then we come with our own abilities after that. Mine is mostly illusion's that are life like, but also barriers are my specialty."

Shippo grinned at my offer to help with his fox fire and I silently hummed while sitting in the tall grass. Shippo sat next to me, also being swallowed by the grass around us. It was taller than we were plus loaded with different kinds of flowers.

It was then that Shippo and I heard a growl pierce the air. Both of us looked right at one another and shooting to our small feet, we both took off through the tall grass with hearts pounding. Shippo can't fight and me, I haven't battled in over three hundred years. Bursting through the undergrowth, we slammed into something and both of us flew backwards and rolling about. My head shot up and what I found had my non existent stomach flipping. Flinching, I stared into the eyes of an ugly Oger and almost died from his evil grin plastered upon his face.

"A Kitsune kit and an odd creature without an aura. Still good to eat though." he rumbled and brought his hand down to grab Shippo first. Panicked that the Kit was going to get hurt before me, my hands shot up and a blue orb appeared around both Shippo and I. As the Oger's hand touched it, he snarled and pulled back when it shocked him. With wide eyes, Shippo stuttered at the close call and looked between me and the Oger before stuttering.

"Aki, you're floating."

The Oger then had the nerve to pound down on my blue orb and I cringed slightly, not letting my shield down for him to get to us.

"Shippo, see if you can roll us! The orb is fully around us, even our feet. See if you can roll us for I won't be in the way since I'm floating."

Shippo quickly ran forwards and began to push against the orb on the inside. It surprised all of us when it began to roll and pick up speed as we started to go downhill toward the village. The Oger roared and Shippo and I screamed bloody murder as we picked up speed way too fast. Since I was floating, the Kit attached himself to me so he wouldn't go around in a circle. Our scream's reached the village as we drew closer and Inuyasha and Kagome along with the rest of the group ran out to see what was happening. When they spotted us rolling towards them with an angry Oger following, Inuyasha snarled and pulled out his sword. Kagome quickly pulled out an arrow and aimed, firing it as fast as possible as Inuyasha sent his attack. A loud boom followed and Shippo and I shot into the air with our orb still around us.

"Oh!" I cried as we descended.

"Release your orb!" he cried. I did as he said and with a poof, Shippo turned into a large pink balloon. Floating safely to the ground, we landed before Kagome and latched onto her legs with fright. To them, I looked like a child and we had all agreed that it be best to say I was a child. Swiftly turning towards the still standing Oger, we all stiffened when it was about to send a large wave of destructive power towards us and the village behind us. Quickly calling up my barriers that I've learned over the centuries, I crossed my arms over my chest and then swung them outwards. A large blue wall pushed past all of us and I held it as the wave clashed with my barrier. I could feel the power draining with each hit and finally the last wave hit and I collapsed before falling to darkness.

By the time I woke up, it was night and everyone was resting around the fire with dinner. I sighed and sat up, still feeling the power drain from earlier. Kagome noticed me getting up and she quickly rushed forwards, already growing attached to me because I was her's.

"I thought something bad happened to you!" she cried out while pulling me into a hug. Even though I was a demon, I looked like a child and everyone simply forgot who I truly was.

"Kagome, I've been asleep for so long. So of course my powers will be a bit shaky until I can get use to using them again." I murmured while pulling away from her grasp. She set me back down and then went to finish eating while I watched them. The smells of the food were inviting, but I learned the hard way that my body doesn't accept food. It had cost me a couple of months in a dormant sleep and pain afterwords, not something I want to endure again.

"We're traveling tomorrow. We need to find more Jewel shards and I'm not wasting my time sitting around any longer." Inuyasha complained while stuffing his face with his favorite food he had demanded Kagome to make. I glared at him, already knowing that my owner held feelings of romance for him. Discreetly making sure that none were paying attention to me, I picked up a small pebble near me and flicked it toward Inuyasha while making an illusion out of it for only him. As it plopped into his soup, he burst out screaming and dropped his bowl, spilling everything on himself. Everyone watched him freak out with odd looks and looking down at the bowl, they found a pebble sitting there. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and picked up the pebble while Inuyasha stared at it like it was going to kill him.

"W-what are you doing Kagome! Its a spider, put it down!"

Shippo instantly realized what was happening and he grinned my way. Everyone caught Shippo's look and glanced at me and back to Inuyasha.

"What, I didn't do anything. I've been sitting over here all by myself doing nothing." I innocently said while Inuyasha finally looked past the illusion and found the pebble.

Instantly accusing Shippo, Inuyasha took off after him while shouting his hate for the small kit. Kagome scowled and stood up, placing her hands on her hips as she followed them out of the hut.

"Inuyasha, Sit boy!" and that was followed by a loud crash and Shippo came bounding in with Kagome following right behind.

"Alright, night everyone!" Kagome called while we all settled in for the night. Shippo and I had taken it upon ourselves to join Kagome in her sleeping bag and she gladly made room for the two of us. I laid, listening to everyone slowly begin to succumb to sleep before finally letting myself become still and dormant again.


	4. Splitting Souls

**_As said before, I own only my Doll._**

**_Enjoy and please review and if you're haters, don't say anything at all. I'm here for those that feel like reading, not to hear those that have no life in reading and then dissing. Thank You!_**

**_Sincerely Apples_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Splitting Souls<em>**

Morning had come and Kagome's energy spiked and I abruptly came back to the living. Opening my eyes, I heard Inuyasha's loud mouth going at it and with a groan, I waved my hand and it suddenly became quiet.

"Wow...we needed you a long time ago." Sango muttered while looking at the purple encased Inuyasha, who was pounding on the walls inside it. I grumbled and rolled over and buried my face into the sleeping bag. As the morning passed by slowly and we all finally finished getting ready, we all stopped and sat down to watched Inuyasha, who was cursing like a sailor, but could not be heard.

"Do you think its time to get a move on?" Miroku questioned while looking at the Inu in a small purple ball. Everyone sighed and I released the barrier making sure that I was in Kagome's arms before I did so.

"About Fucking time!" He shouted while stretching and complaining. I could literally hear groans from all those around us. Looking at Kagome, she finally sighed and lowered her head before taking the lead and walking off.

"Sit boy." and the group began traveling without him. As the day continued to pass by slowly, filled with the complaints of a certain Inu, we came to a stop at a river and settled down for lunch. I was teaching Shippo how to concentrate on making his fox fire much larger when we were interrupted by Inuyasha and his commands for Kagome to move faster. Anger ate at my nerves as I listened to what she had to deal with and not even thinking, I spun around and marched toward him with my small doll body making it look quite hilarious. Stopping in front of him, I put one hand upon my waist and pointed to him with the other.

"Watch who you're talking to MUT! She does everything for this group and you don't even realize just how tired she is of you. Making her go through so much pain and don't tell me you don't. I'm living off her energy and each emotion she feels, seeps into her waves and is sent to me. I could actually say I know Kagome better than you in just three days!"

Everyone's mouth stood open and Inuyasha seemed paralyzed at my outburst. Obviously I was an Alpha female when it comes to packs. Stalking back over to Shippo, I grabbed his hand and dragged him farther down the river and away from that ignorant fool.

"He is so arrogant! He thinks he is better than everyone and that they'll do everything for him! Kagome is like a maid, no, a fucking slave to him! Does he not realize how in love she is with him?"

Shippo seemed to cower away from me, but I simply sighed and looked at him once again.

"Alright, training with Fox Fire it is... The more you concentrate and the more emotion you put into it, you'll have a bigger and stronger flame."

I watched Shippo proceed with his training and as he made a flame bigger than himself, his joy fueled it to the point that it would be as tall as him upon my shoulders.

"Momma!" Shippo cried, catching everyone's attention. As Kagome looked over, she smiled wide along with Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha made a feh sound, which had my finger twitching and a pop to be heard before a large toy hammer appeared above Inuyasha's head and began to hit him. Laughter rang throughout the clearing and I grinned as the red clad mut was chased up a tree like a cat.

"Are you sure you're not a Pussycat?" I called out, laughing even harder at the utter horror that was plastered to his face.

After lunch, we began to travel once more, I on Kagome's back and Shippo in her arms. It wasn't until the sky began to grow dark and the wind began to whip our faces that we began to search for a cave to stay in. Upon finding one out of pure luck, we headed towards it with swiftness. Once we were all in the cave, I scrunched up my nose and put my face into Kagome's hair.

"It smell's really, really bad." I murmured and tried to inhale as much of Kagome's sweet scent and not that around me. Shippo complained while also hiding his nose. A storm brewed outside and setting up our campsite, I began to build a fire. Once the logs were in place, I lit it with Fox Fire and gave a satisfying nod. Unlike a real fire, Fox Fire held a warmth to it that was pleasant and it covered about ten feet away from where it was located. I remembered when I was in my pack, that our home had about five Fox Fire's spread around it, leaving no area cold.

Settling down for the night, I curled up in my own blanket and happily put a barrier at the entrance to the cave. It was well into the night that I was jolted awake from a spike in my owners energy, yet as I looked at her, I scowled when I found her asleep. Was she dreaming of something bad?

Shoving that aside, I sat up and looked outside the mouth of the cave, watching the ran pelt the light blue covering and roll down the shield. Another jolt went through Kagome's energy and I stood slowly, watching the sleeping girl, not understanding this. A movement outside the barrier had my head swinging to watch a dark figure move just outside the cave. As lightening lit up the world, I gasped as I looked into the face of someone that looked exactly like Kagome. Sniffing the air, death, dirt and clay filled my nose and I cringed backwards because of the repulsion for the smell. Sniffing again, I sifted through the horrible smells and I found the one that I had been searching for. Kagome's.

"She has part of Kagome's soul!" I breathed while watching her move on. If part of Kagome's soul is with her, then she too is my owner.

"Two owners...this is bad...very, very bad." I muttered while quickly running over to Kagome. Shaking her awake, she took one look at the fear in my eyes and quickly sat up. Once I had her full attention, I began to whisper loud enough for her to hear me.

"Does someone else have part of your soul?"

She looked at me bewildered and then realized what I was asking and nodded.

"Yes, Kikyo. She took part of mine to come back to life."

"Kagome, I can need a solid soul to live off of! I didn't know yours was split! Oh, please tell me you're okay, that you feel fine and nothing out of place." I panicked while looking her over. Our commotion had woke everyone up and they watched as Kagome and I spoke.

"What do you mean how I feel? I'm perfectly fine, stressed out, but fine."

Putting my hand to my chest, I breathed out with a sigh of relief. Good, I had time to leave.

"Kagome, I can not stay with you. I need a new owner. Without a solid soul, my body will devour yours. It will not be able to sustain enough energy for your body and mine. I'm slowly killing you!"

Shock filled those around us as they realized just how strong this curse was. To be feeding off another ones energy which came from their soul.

"We need to find someone tomorrow. If not, around midday you should collapse. If my calculations are correct, you've been in possession of me for too long and your soul is straining right now."

The tension was high as they realized that Kagome was in danger and that they would have to get rid of me because of it. It didn't seem fair, but it had to be done.

"What about Sango, or Miroku? Can't they take you?"

I solemnly shook my head while looking at her with sad ice blue eyes. I then looked at the two she had suggested and I held up my hand.

"It's not that I don't want you as my owner, but each of my owners in the past have either passed away or given me away. If I remained in their presence too long after they had given me up, my hunger will devour their energy like candy because I don't have anything stopping me. If you own me, then your life is precious to me. So if I were to go with one of you, Kagome would not be special to me anymore and my hunger would see her as free food."

"Alright...Do I release ownership now?"

I sadly looked at everyone and a tear leaked down my face. I hated saying goodbye. Nodding my head, I hugged her and said goodbye as best I could.

"Aki, I release ownership of you." she muttered.

With one last glance around, the energy flowing between Kagome and I was severed and my body locked up and my consciousness fell into a state of darkness. I felt so guilty.


	5. Who do I belong to

**Disclaimer: I own only my Doll**

Enjoy and review. **Flamers not welcome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Who do I belong to<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome clutched the doll to her chest as they settled back in for the night. She had felt something being pulled from her soul and once fully separated, she realized that it was Aki who had intertwined herself to it. Sighing, she held the doll tighter, feeling a loss of a friend from what she had just done.<p>

"Who am I going to give her to?" Kagome wondered out loud and Inuyasha snorted before turning in his seat.

"Give her to my half brother for all I care!"

Kagome scowled and then her face brightened. Aki had said that only when she made a hardhearted, or did she mean cold hearted, demon fall for her, then the spell would truly be broken. Sesshoumaru was the perfect one to hand her to. If not, then his ward, Rin, but he couldn't do anything once she was his to own, unless Aki ruined it and told him that she could be thrown to someone else.

"That's perfect Inuyasha!" Kagome finally cried, having made up her mind. "Where can we find him?"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome like she had an extra head growing on her. Did he just say something that she agreed to wholeheartedly? Opening his mouth, he then shut it and glared at the troublesome girl.

"Hell if I know." he muttered while sniffing the air. It was then that he caught a familiar scent and quickly getting up, he bounded out of the cave without even a backwards glance. Kagome knew instantly where he was going and her face contorted as she gripped Aki in a tighter hold.

"At least ask where Sesshoumaru could be found!" She harshly screamed while pulling the doll tightly against herself for comfort.

"She's not as soft and lively as she was before..."

Sango came up to her and took the doll from her friends arms. Looking at her, she then found something odd about her dress. Being curious and turning away from Miroku, she then pulled the back of the dress up and grinned.

"Looks like our friend truly is a Kitsune."

There, at the base of where her tailbone was supposed to be, sat a well proportioned luxurious red tail. Letting the dress go back down, she then pushed the ringlets away from Aki's face and smiled slightly at seeing the well pointed elfish ears.

"She's truthfully going to make a beautiful demon." Sango murmured while handing her back to Kagome. Shippo held out his arms and Kagome handed Aki to him, who he hugged with tears forming. He wouldn't be able to play with his new friend and teacher anymore.

When morning came, everyone gathered everything they had taken out and began their journey with heavy hearts. Kagome held the doll tightly, not wanting her to get hurt or accidentally drop her. She glared at Inuyasha with big brown doe eyes and his ears fell back against his skull at feeling her gaze.

"Alright, feh, I found that Sesshoumaru should be around here somewhere. Not like I'm going to actually..." He then cut himself off as his nose stuck up into the air, smelling something that only Shippo and Kirara could make out. Inuyasha crossed his arms and scowled.

"Didn't even have to travel very far." he grumbled while leading the way towards his brother, itching to fight, but knowing that was not what he was supposed to do this time.

The group walked into a clearing and stopped at its edges as they spotted Rin running around picking flowers with a happy face. Jaken and Ah-Un were near by and watching the frolicking girl until they spotted Inuyasha's group.

"What are you doing here Hanyou!" Jaken screeched as he held his staff of two heads at the ready. Inuyasha snorted and was about to make a come back when Kagome sat him. Walking past the now grounded Hanyou, she closed in on Rin and her two companions. Just as she took another step closer, a wind hit her full force and she scrunched her eyes shut before opening them when the wind died down. Her gasp caught in her throat as she came to find Lord Sesshoumaru standing right in front of her. Heart palpitating in her chest, she took a deep breath before locking eyes with him.

"I...uh..." she mumbled while looking at him and then to Rin, who had attached herself to his leg. Tightening her grip upon Aki, she then turned the doll around to face the two and she held her out to Sesshoumaru. The said Lord raised an eyebrow and was about to decline from even touching a human toy when Kagome beat him to it.

"I, Kagome Higurashi, give you Aki, to own and take care of as her new owner.."

Silence engulfed them as the demon lord watched his brothers woman talk about a doll that she was holding out to him. Did she expect him to take such an idiotic thing?

Rin tugged on his pant leg and she looked up at him with big brown eyes.

"Please take the doll. Rin would like to play with her."

Sesshoumaru's eyes softened slightly and then he reached forwards with his single arm and grasping the doll around the waist, he froze with widened eyes as he felt a power curl within his fingers and climb their way up and into his soul. Once there, they latched onto his and tightened to the point of no release. Kagome looked at Aki with anticipation and as Sesshoumaru started to hand Rin the doll, she squealed as she could see the change in the doll. Her skin became more flushed and her hair became more vibrant than it normally was. Quickly reaching forward, startling the two, she gently took Aki in her hands and glowered at her as her eyes fluttered open.

I felt the flood of energy speeding through my body like fire and ice. As it hit the core of my body, I inhaled sharply and my heart quickened at the amount of power I was actually receiving. I haven't felt this amount of power in years, if not, ever. Letting my eyes flutter, I then opened them to find a glowering Kagome. I stared at her for a second, knowing that I shouldn't be near her, yet could feel my new owner close by. Swiftly launching myself from her hands, I let my hands latch around her neck and I began to hug the heck out of her.

"You dummy! I told you not to be near me anymore, you're going to get yourself hurt." I cried while burying my face into her neck. Kagome smiled widely and then unlatching my arms, she set me in her arms and turned me around.

"Aki, your new owner, Sesshoumaru-Sama. Also, this is Rin, someone you can play with."

I looked at the two and my ice blue eyes locked with Sesshoumaru, who was staring with disbelief and no trust whatsoever. Flickering my gaze to Rin, I found a loving child and I smiled down at her. I was only up to her shoulders and compared to my new owner, very close to his knees. Oh, I feel tiny.

Giving Kagome one last hug, she let me down and Rin gazed on with wonder, not understanding how I was even moving. I watched Kagome turn to Sesshoumaru and she locked eyes once more before glancing at me and then back.

"She's under a curse that needs to be broken. She will not cause any trouble, she can not eat for she feeds off your energy and she'll protect Rin. Other than that, Aki will keep Rin out of trouble and busy along with giving her companionship. Please...take care of her."

I watched as Kagome joined back up with her group, already seeing the effect of my hunger attacking her. Turning to Rin, I smiled slightly as I tilted my head up to look at her.

"Want to play?" I questioned and Rin squealed while tapping me.

"You're it!" and she took off with me following.

Sesshoumaru watched the new companion with slight confusion and indifference. He did not think the doll would actually be something more than just staying still and providing Rin with something to play with. Why did Inuyasha's woman give him this thing anyways? Did she do something? But the girl, Kagome, said she wouldn't be any trouble.

Narrowing his eyes at the doll that was happily playing with his ward, he turned away and disappeared when he felt a tug at his soul from the entwining.

"So she feeds off my energy. That woman didn't seem to be able to support her, that must be why she gave her up." he mused while staying a certain distance, but close enough if something were to happen.

Truthfully, he needed to hunt to get his frustration out. Another one to travel with and he didn't even know if she were as noisy as his other two. Plus that woman said that he Owned her, so he couldn't just kick her to the curb because she'd be able to find him once again from the soul binding. Scowling, he sighed and launched himself into the trees, searching for a target to take his anger out on.


End file.
